One Of A Kind
by Hibiki2209
Summary: Being "One of a kind" doesn't mean good things to Kevin. Because of his unique eye color Kevin was bullied almost his entire childhood. Now because of his mother's promotion kevin is forced to move to another state. Can Kevin make friends? or is going to be the same? What about the boy he meets who wears a black ski hat? Why does Kevin what to know everything about him?
1. Chapter 1-How it all started

Hello wonderful people!

This is my **very first** faction i ever wrote. Ill give you a heads up, i am not perfect as you read you might find spelling errors and a lot of grammar mistakes. To tell you the truth i hate writing **but **that doesn't stop me from writing something i want (If that makes any sense). If you see any really bad mistakes please message me about them. I will happily correct them in the future. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter one

How it all started

"Sorry I'm late" said a red head boy who burst into the classroom.

"Ah! There you are we just talking about you." said the almost bald haired teacher whose name the red head did not know.

"S-sorry." said the red head boy as he was trying to catch his breath.

"We'll why don't you come to the front and introduce yourself." the teacher said cheerfully.

"Sure." said the red head as he made his way to the front of the classroom.

"Hi my name is Kevin Barr. Please take care of me." Kevin said scratching his head. He was never good at introductions.

"Good, now your seat is in the last row next to the window." The teacher said as he pointed his finger towards the desk.

Kevin placed his book-bag next to his desk and sat down. When the teacher saw Kevin was seated he went back to writing on the black board. Kevin looks around the classroom. It was a little bit smaller than his old school. Just as Kevin looked back at the teacher he heard giggling. He looks to see who it was. Two girls one with long blond hair the other one with short blue hair was looking right at him. When the two girls saw him looking they immediately looked away. Kevin eyes then moved to the boy who was sitting in back of them. He had really short blue hair. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a red strip down on the side along with light blue jeans. The boy gave Kevin the death glare before he looked away.

'Great first day of class and I am already hated by a male student. At least at my old school the boys didn't start hating me until the fourth day.' Kevin gave a small sigh.

It's not like Kevin wanted this. He was always popular with the ladies in school and out of school because of his looks. Kevin never considered himself good looking. He was just an average height, medium built, red head. A lot of people were way better looking than him. So why don't they go and admire them? There was nothing good about Kevin he was just average looking. Well except his eyes. Kevin had unique deep purple eyes, almost black but turned light purple in the sunlight. Kevin inherited his eyes from his mother's side. When Kevin was younger he was always bullied. Kids would always call him a freak. So Kevin didn't have many friends back then because of his eyes. When he reached middle school it became a little easier. Kids were rather fascinated then disgusted especially the girls. That's when Kevin became popular. To popular that when he wanted a guy friend they would say "Gross no way." or "Go and hang out with your girlfriends." Kevin would sometimes cry in his room. His mother would often tell him that having these eyes made him Special, but Kevin didn't think so, he would always look in the mirror and feel disgusted by the color of his eyes along with his hair color. None of it made sense. He looked like a freak. Kevin tried wearing colored contacts, but his eyes rejected them. By the time he reached high school he got over it and just except the colors of his eyes. All Kevin wanted was a guy friend that wouldn't care about the colors of his eyes.

"Ok class..." Kevin came out of his thought and looked at the teacher who was done writing on the board. "I want you to open your text book and turn to page 146. Read and do the Questions on the board." He said as he placed his book on the desk.

Everyone started getting out there text book and notebooks. Kevin reached for his book-bag and took out his text book. 'Thank goodness the school had one more copy of the text book or I had to share with someone.' Kevin thought. It's not like he didn't want to share with someone but every time he was paired with a girl they would often talk and didn't get their work done. When Kevin was paired with a guy he would totally ignore him completely. So Kevin was kind of happy that he had his own text book. Kevin reach in his book-bag for a writing Utensil 'what?' Kevin looked into his book-bag. He didn't have something to write with. Kevin frowned, 'How did I forget to bring something to write with!' He looked around the classroom everyone was already working on the assignment. 'I have to ask someone.' Kevin thought. He looked next to him. He saw a girl with blond short hair. She had her nails done along with a gold ring on the index finger. She didn't look like she had much makeup on. Maybe she was one of those girls who look good with and without makeup. She was gorgeous but Kevin didn't have time to drool over her he needed a writing utensil, but Kevin didn't ask her. He didn't want her to get the wrong Idea. Asking for something to write with is like showing her that he likes her or something. 'I mean who forgets something to write with?' Kevin signed. He had to ask someone else. He looks in front of him only to see a boy clothes. 'Bingo!' Kevin singed in a relief. He reached over and taped the boys shoulder.

"Hey uh could I borrow a pen-" Kevin suddenly closed his mouth. As the boy looked over, Kevin heart beat became fast. The boy had a black ski hat. You could see strands of black hair coming out from the bottom of the hat. His skin looked soft to the touch. He had chocolate colored eyes framed by a pair of black glasses. Kevin heart began to beat faster. 'What is wrong with me?' Kevin thought as he stared at the black haired boy. "Uhhh um could I borrow a pencil?" Kevin finally squeezed out. The boy looked at him for a moment. Kevin thought that the boy looked surprised for a split second. The boy faced forward for a moment and looked back at Kevin and handed him a pencil.

"Here." he said and then looked forward again. Kevin sat there staring at the back of the boy head unit he heard a "Psssst" coming from next to him. He looked over to see the blond haired girl waving at him with a smile.

"Do you need any help?" She whispered

"What?" Kevin looked at her confused.

She did a low giggle "Your paper, do you need help with it? You were staring into space for the past fifth teen minutes."

"Uh..." Kevin looked at the clock. It's been almost twenty minutes. 'Ah! I can't believe it's almost time to go!' Kevin quickly looked down at his paper. It's blank, during the rest of the class Kevin was reading and writing as fast as he could.

The lunch bell rang and Kevin let out a sign of relief. He finished his work and passed it in just in time. He was now sitting at his desk alone. He really didn't feel like having lunch so he decided to stay in the classroom. Looking outside the window Kevin could see kids eating under a tree, other kids were playing hacky sack, and a few girls were giggling for reasons unknown. Kevin let out a sigh and looked up at the cloudless sky. It's been almost a three weeks since him and his mother moved here from Arizona. His mother had a job promotion that required for them to move. Kevin mother was part of a company called ZTECH it was a company that made advance prosthetic's. His mother was happy about the job promotions, but he wasn't because when they lived in the United States his mother was almost never home. Kevin older sister looked after him when their mother left for work. They had a father but he was a drunken gambling idiot. He was always off gambling or getting drunk somewhere. His mother was never home to notice it. It got worse when they had to move. Kevin father refused to move. Kevin couldn't agree more with his father (probably the only time). After his both parents talk about it (mostly yelling) they decided they should get a divorced in the end. Kevin sister didn't want to move so she decided to live in a dorm to one of the collages she was accepted to. She wanted to bring Kevin with her but there mother refused that idea. There was a heated discussion between them, but in the end their mother won. Kevin sister kept apologizing to him saying that she won't leave him and decided to come, but he told her that he would be alright and she should go. After moments of reassuing his sister decided to stay. Kevin wasn't in the least bit angry or jealous of his sister. Instead he was the opposite he was happy for his sister. If one of them could get out he was glad it was her.

"Hey Kevin!" said a familiar voice. Kevin looked to see who it was. It was the blond haired girl who was talking to him during class.

"Did you finish your work?" She said as she sat in her desk with her lunch.

"Huh?" Kevin look confused

The blond haired girl laughed "Your kind of slow for someone with your looks, I said did you finish your work in time?"

"Ah!" Kevin finally realizes what she was talking about. "Yes I did thank you uh..."

"Oh how rude of me my name is Nazz Van Bartonshmeer." she said in a smile showing off her purely white teeth.

"Nice to meet you." Kevin replied with a smile of his own.

"If you're going to get lunch you should probably go now before lunch if over" she said as she opened her bento. When she opened it there was a nice aroma come from it. Kevin looked at her bento it looked like it consisted of rice, chicken, and some type of Vegetable.

"Do you want some?" Nazz said lifting up her bento.

"No thanks I'm-" Kevin suddenly stop talking. He saw the chocolate eyes boy passed by the classroom door. "I-I'm going to get something from the Cafeteria." He said as he stood up and made his way out of the class room.

"Hey wait up!" Kevin said trying to catch up. The boy completely ignored his call.

"Hey!" Kevin said as he finally catches up. The boy stopped and looked over at Kevin.

"Where are you going?" Kevin asked.

"The library to return a book." the boy replied.

"Oh that's cool." Kevin smiled, "mind if I join you?"

The brown eyed boy looked at Kevin with a confused look, "I guess" With that said the two boys started walking towards the library together.

"So uhhh my name is Kevin Barr what's yours?" Kevin said trying to break the silence as they walked to the library.

There was a moment of silence before the boy spoke "Edd Vincent."

"That's a cool name" Kevin said with a smile. 'That's a cool name can I sound any dumber' Kevin thought. "Uh what kind of book are you returning?" Kevin questioned as the two boys reached the stairs. The boy stop before heading down and looked over at Kevin.

"Can I help you with something?"

"What?" Kevin replied.

"Why are you following me?"

"We'll uh you told me I could come with you to the library." Kevin replied.

"What are you trying to accomplish, what do you want?" Edd said sounding a bit annoyed.

"I wanted to talk to you" Kevin replied.

"Why?"

"I was wondering if we can become friends." Kevin replied scratching his head as he looked away in embarrassment.

Edd scanned kevin face. "Thank you, but I'm not interested." With that said Edd began to head down the stairs.

"Hey look out!" Kevin said as he reached out and grabbed Edd's arm before he fell down the stairs. "Are you ok?" Kevin quickly questioned as he pulled Edd back up. When he did he could smell a scent of roses coming from Edd.

Edd looked up at Kevin. Their eyes locked for a brief moment.

"Edd?"

Edd immediately pulled away adjusting his glasses. "Uh yes I'm ok, thank you"

"That's good" Kevin sighed in relief. Kevin then looked at his watch, "We should start heading back to class. We only have six minutes left." Kevin went down the stairs and grabbed the book that Edd dropped and brought it back up to him.

"It doesn't seem to be battered." Kevin said handing the book back to Edd. "Sorry it was my fault that you didn't get to go to the library."

"No it's fine I'll return it at the end of the day." Edd said as he wiped the dust off the book.

"Really?" Kevin said sounding relived.

"Yes."

'Good I still have a chance." Kevin thought. "Well we should be heading back before we get yelled at."

"Your right." Edd replied. The two boys started making their way back to the classroom.

"Oh by the way thanks for letting me your pencil I'll give it back to you when we get back to class."

"It's fine you can keep it." Edd suggested.

"Are you sure?" Kevin questioned.

"Yes." Edd reassured.

"Thanks man." Kevin said in a smile.

Edd looked at Kevin then looked away. "It's nothing. I mean if you gave it back then you wouldn't have anything to write with for your next class."

Kevin started to laugh. "Your right."

Both boys made it back to class in time. As class began Kevin didn't pay any attention to the lecture. He just sat there staring at the back of Edd's head.

'Maybe moving wasn't such a bad idea.' Kevin thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2-Unexpected

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter two

Unexpected

A few weeks has passed and Kevin starting to get use to his new life in Arizona. Even though he gets still gets lost wherever he goes, but he makes the most of it. His neighbors were really kind to him from the beginning. When they saw that his mother was never home they would invite him to dinner a couple of times. Kevin loved the thought but kindly declined the offer; he didn't want to be a burden to them. Kevin lived in two story house which was in a culisag. He didn't know why his mother bought such a huge house only for two people. Well mostly one because Kevin's mother was never home. A couple of times if he's lucky his mother would come home for a brief moment, usually to get her things from boxes or leave money on the table for Kevin to use. Kevin would always try and tell her about his day but she would always say "Sorry honey I can't talk right now I'm going to be late for a meeting" Kevin would just sigh when she said this. Kevin's sister lived in New York where she went to a design school. She would try and call him every day, but Kevin would tell her the he would call her a couple of times a month because the cost of long distance. She didn't agree at first but when she got the phone bill she then agreed to it. Kevin didn't know what happened to his drunken father. Since the divorced he never called or mails them. 'Probably drunk somewhere' Kevin thought. At least school had gotten a little better even though his friend making with the guys never got any better, but Kevin wasn't bothered by it anymore. One thing bother him though was being ask so many questions by the girls at school. Whenever Kevin wants to hang out or even talk to Edd he's swarmed by a group of girls. Being asked Questions like "why your eyes are Purple?", "Do you have a girlfriend?", "Boxers or briefs?" Kevin tried answering every question so they can stop bothering him, but they keep making up more.

"Wow you're sure are popular." Nazz said as Kevin sat down at his desk which was located next to Nazz.

Nazz Van Bartonshmeer was Kevin's classmate who sat next to him in class. People said that her mother was a famous American model and her dad was the president of a huge company. That's where she got her looks and brains. Nazz has short silky blond hair, her skin was soft, eyes were a deep green, and she was pretty tall for her age, but what do you expect from being a daughter of a famous model. Kevin was just glad she wasn't the fan girl type. "I already have a loving and good looking boyfriend" Nazz told Kevin.

"We'll I wish I wasn't. Every time I go down the hall way I get glared at by all the boys. Every boy in this school hates me now because I'm "popular"" Kevin sighed.

"Except for Edd Vincent." Nazz giggled.

Kevin looked over to Edd's empty desk. It was lunch time and Kevin wanted to talk to him, but because of the girls he didn't get the chance. Kevin considered looking for him but he didn't want to attract attention when he roamed the hallways.

"That's true." Kevin said in a smile.

"I'm surprised." Nazz said as she took out her homemade bento and opened it. Still having the same substance inside like last time.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"We'll before you came here Edd wasn't the talkative type." Nazz than took a bite of her chicken and continued talking. "He was the type who wanted to be alone. He would always lock himself in the library whenever there is free time. When the library was closed he would just sit at his desk and read. Everyone thought he was a bit weird." Nazz stopped and took another bite of her food.

"Did anyone try to talk to him?" Kevin questioned.

"Yes lots of people did, but he would just ignore them. After a while everyone gave up. People though that he didn't want any friends." Nazz replied.

"I see..." Kevin looked down at his desk. 'I wonder why Edd pushes everyone away.'

"That's why I'm surprised" Nazz went on.

Throughout the rest of the class Kevin thought why Edd pushed everyone away when they try to get closed. For some reason Kevin wanted to know everything about Edd. What are his likes and dislikes, favorite color, food, book, animal, anything? Whenever Kevin thought about Edd his heart began to beat fast. He wondered why this happened. Kevin wanted to become friends with Edd that was it, but why did his heart beat always become fast whenever he looked or thinks of him? Kevin gave a small sigh. Did he want something more?

* * *

"Kevin and Edd please come here for a moment." The teacher asks as everyone started to get ready to leave for the day. Both Kevin and Edd made their way to front of the classroom to the teacher's desk. "Could the both of you bring these two boxes to the storage room?" The teacher looked at the two boxes next to his desk. "They are just filled with a bunched of papers."

"Sure but I don't know where the storage room is." Kevin said.

"I know where it is." Edd spoke up.

"Never minded then." Kevin said in a smile. "We will be on our way." Both Edd and Kevin both grabbed a box and made their way out into the hallway.

'This must be destiny' Kevin thought smiling. It was strange Kevin had dream last night about himself becoming friends with Edd. It was a nice dream but all of a sudden it turned in to a nightmare. He remembered that there was darkness everywhere and he saw Edd looking at him with cold eyes. "I can't be friends with someone as gross as you." That moment Kevin fell into a bottomless pit. His heart ripped from his body. All there was emptiness. Kevin awoke covered in sweat. Throughout the rest of the night Kevin didn't go back to sleep afraid of having that dream again, but one thing Kevin got out of that dream was his strong feelings towards Edd. Was it because he wanted to be friends with him? Or is it something more?

"Kevin" Said Edd

"Hm?" Kevin said coming out of his thoughts.

"Were here" Edd said looking at the storage room door.

'Ah! I was thinking about last night and didn't get the chance to talk to Edd!' Kevin let out a disappointing sigh.

The two boys walked into the storage closet. It was a good size room. Shelves lined the walls along with lines of selves place in the middle of the room. Mostly every shelf space was taken with boxes properly filled with papers too.

"We need to find a spot to place these boxes" Kevin suggested. The two boys looked around the room for shelve space to place the boxes.

"I found a spot" Kevin said. Edd came over and look to see where the spot was. It was on the very top of shelve. "But it's kind of high" Kevin frowned.

"I thought I saw something that could be used as a step when I was searching let me go get it" Edd left and came back holding a crate and placed the crate in front of the shelve.

"That could work." Kevin smiled "But it seems kind of old."

"I don't weigh much so the crate should hold me" Edd said putting his right foot up on the crate first. When he was settled he motion Kevin to hand him a box.

"Be careful." Kevin said in a worry voice.

Once the first box was up Kevin handed him the second box. When Edd was just about to place the last box there was a loud cracking noise. Edd foot went through the crate and he started to fall backwards.

"Ah!" Kevin quickly grabbed Edd. Edd's head hit Kevin shoulder before both boys landed on the floor with papers flying around.

"Hey are you ok?!" Kevin asked looking down at Edd who was in his arms.

Edd looked rubbed his head before looking up at Kevin. Their eyes lock on each other. There was a moment of silence until there was noises of students out in the hall way that made Edd snap out of the trance. "I-I'm fine, thank you." Edd said trying to get up.

"Ow" Edd said.

"What's wrong?!" Kevin said getting up of the ground and moving next to Edd.

"It's nothing." Edd reassured.

"Nothing my butt sits down right here" Kevin said motioning Edd to sit on the ground. He did as he was told. Kevin went down on one knee. "What's wrong?"

There was a moment of silence before Edd spoke. "My right ankle."

Kevin placed his hands gently on Edd's ankle to inspect it. "It's not broken you probably just sprained it." Kevin said placing Edd's foot gently back on the floor. kevin got up and put out his hand. "We need to take you to the nurse." Edd looked at Kevin before he looked at his hand. Edd grabbed Kevin's hand and Kevin pulled him up. When Edd was up on his both feet mostly putting pressure on his left foot Kevin grabbed Edd shoulder and bent down and grabbed his both legs and lifted him up in to a bridal like style.

"W-what are you doing!?" Edd said in a frantic voice.

"It's better this way for your ankle." Kevin moved to the storage door that was slimly opened. He opened the door with his back and started heading to the nurse. 'At least I know where the nurse office is.' Kevin thought letting out sigh of relief. "Hey if you keep moving I might drop you."

"P-please put me down students might see us." Edd said squirming.

"Most of the students have gone home or at their club activities. So I don't think anyone is going to see us, even if someone saw us who cares?" Kevin said trying to hold up Ren.

"I care." Edd complained.

Kevin stopped in the middle of the hallway. He looked down at Edd who stopped moving and was now looking at Kevin. "Look your injured and I kind of feel responsible for it. So stop moving around and stay still and let me carry you to the nurse's office. If you don't stop moving I might drop you on purpose." Kevin said in an evil smile. Edd looked at Kevin who had a face that said this guy is serious.

"Fine." Edd finally said looking away in embarrassment.

"Good."

The two boys finally reached the nurses office. 'Thank goodness the nurse haven't left yet' Kevin thought. He place Edd on a chair as the nurse got a few things. "I'll be outside the door if you need anything" Kevin said in a smile. He waited outside the door like he said for a moment until the nurse came out.

"How is he?" Kevin said.

"He is fine just had a small sprain. He should be good as new in a few days. I called his mother to pick him up. So she should be here in a few moments." the nurse replied adjusting her glasses.

"That's good." Kevin signed in relief.

"I have to deliver something could you watch the office until I get back?" The nurse said adjusting her glasses again.

"Sure thing." Kevin said in a smile.

The nurse went back into the office and grabbed a few things and left. Massaki poked his head through the current. "Hey" Kevin said as he walked to a chair that was next to Edd's bed and sat down. "So I heard that you're going to be alright."

"Uh ya it's just a small sprain." Edd said looking down at his hands.

"That's good." Kevin said on a smile.

"Uh by the way when you caught me I hid your shoulder pretty hard, is it ok?" Edd ask still looking down at his hands but now playing with them.

Kevin was surprised his concern. He felt a blush rise to his face. "I'm fine" he said rubbing his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Edd said looking at Kevin's shoulder with a concern look on his face.

"Yup, I wouldn't be able to carry you if it wasn't." Kevin said in a smile.

Edd face became red and he looked away "T-that's true"

Kevin decided to do something that was so daring that he couldn't stop himself from doing it. Something that was so unexpected. Kevin stood up and leaned over to Edd. He took Edd's chin into his hand and gently pulled his face to his. Both of their eyes locked on for a moment before Kevin leaned in but instead of kissing him on the lips he kissed Edd's forehead. A moment later the nurse came back.

"Thank you for watching the office, Kevin?" The nurse looked around the room.

"I'm here" said Kevin as he pop his head out of the curtain. "No problem" Kevin said in a smile. "We'll I better go pick up the mess in the storage room." Kevin thank the nurse. He then he looked back at the curtains and said "Bye Edd" then Kevin made his way out of the room.

The nurse went over to Rens bed. "Your mother is here to pick you up. Are you ok your face is red?"

Edd shook his head "I-I'm fine" when the nurse was gone Edd slide his both legs on the floor, carefully not to hurt his right ankle. Edd sat there for a moment staring down at his feet. He then took his hand and placed it to we're Kevin had kissed.

"..."


	3. Chapter 3-House Call

Ahhhhhhh so many errors in the previous chapters. *Bows* "I'm sorry"

Here is chapter three. I made it a little longer for you wonderful people. Enjoy!

Oh! I need to tell you, instead of this story taking place in Arizona I wanted to change it to Florida. (I have really have know idea where this story should take place...)

* * *

Chapter 3

House call

The next two days Edd wasn't in school. 'Probably because of his ankle.' Kevin thought. After that incident the other day Kevin was kind of glad he wasn't in school today too. 'Why did I do that?' Kevin sighed in frustration. 'He probably thinks I'm weird or worse he hates me now.' Kevin scratched his head in frustration.

"What's your problem? It's only the first class of the day." Kevin looked over at the familiar voice. Nazz.

"It's nothing." Kevin replied.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Nazz said taking out her notebooks. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Thanks but I'm ok." Kevin said showing a reassuring smile.

"Ok, but if you need someone to talk to I'm just right next to you." she said in a smile.

* * *

"Kevin the teacher wants to see you in the teacher's office" said a first year student. It was at the end of the day and everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Ok" Kevin replied. He gathered his things and headed towards the teachers office.

Most of the teachers left for the day except a few who sat at their desk, probably correcting papers. Kevin made his way towards his teacher's desk. His teacher was gathering things together until he saw Kevin.

"Hello Kevin."

"Hello" Kevin replied. "You wanted something?"

"Yes I wanted to ask you if you can deliver Edd's school papers to him." the teacher took out a few papers.

Kevin scratched his head "Uh I hate to ask but why me?" 'I can't not after what I did yesterday!'

"We'll you seem to get along with him pretty well. To tell you the truth I thought he didn't have any friends. It's strange I see him in the library alone all the time. One day I went up to him and ask him why he studies' all the time. Don't get me wrong studying is great but sometimes it's good to take a break and a hang out with friends. When I asked him this he said "I don't have time for friends." I thought it was strange I mean who doesn't have time for friends? Well anyway when you came and started to talk to him I notice he started to show more…. emotions if that makes any sense. I would always see him with an expression of what would look like loneliness. But now I can see that he started to open up to you."

"Really?" Kevin scratched his head again. 'I didn't realize I'm mean I rarely talk to him when I do talk to him it's mostly about random things nothing about him.'

"So can you please deliver these to Edd?" The teacher said handing the papers to Kevin.

Kevin knew that he couldn't decline. "Ok" he said as he took the papers out of the teacher's hand.

"Good now let me write down directions."

* * *

"I finally made it!" Kevin said taking a deep breath. Kevin got lost on the way here. He had to ask someone who knew where it was. 'Why is Arizona so complicated?' Kevin took another deep breath. He looked at the house. It was a good size house smaller than his house. The house was colored with light blue shutters. When he made his way to the door he notice there was potted plants next to it. Kevin looked back at the front of the house there was more potted plants and a small garden In front. 'Wow they must like plants' Kevin thought as he looked back at the front door. 'Ok here I go' Kevin lifts his hand in a fist and was about to knock on the door until he here'd a nose followed by "Ah" coming for the backyard. Kevin went to check it out. When he went to the back he notices Edd was on the ground with what looked like pieces of pottery round him.

"Are you ok?!" Kevin said as he ran to Edd.

"K-Kevin what are you doing here?!" Edd looked confused.

"Are you ok?" Kevin repeated sitting next to him.

"I'm fine I just tripped and drop a potted plant" Edd stood up slowly putting pressure on his left foot, Kevin tried to help. Edd dusted the dirt of his pants. He looked at Kevin. "Why are you here?"

"Uhhh Oh!" Kevin went back and grabbed his school bag that he dropped when he saw Edd on the ground. He took out the papers the teacher gave him. "The teacher wanted me to give you these." Kevin handed Edd the papers. Edd took them and scanned them before he looked up again.

"Thank you."

"No problem" Kevin said scratching his headed looking away. He notice there was a beautiful garden that lined the fence with a bunch of colorful flowers.

"Wow some garden you got." Kevin said looking back at Edd. "Did you do this?"

Edd's face became bright red. "Y-Yes" Edd looked down at his feet. "It's kind of a hobby of mine."

"Wow" Kevin said looking back at the beautiful garden.

"P-Please don't tell anyone, it embarrassing." Edd spoke out.

"Why is it embarrassing? It's a nice hobby." Kevin said. 'Is this why he smell like roses last time.' Kevin walked towards the garden, "What's this flower called?" Kevin asked bending down and pointing to a blue flower.

"That's a Bluebell it means gratitude." Edd answered walking towards Kevin.

"Cool" Kevin said sounding interested. "What's that one called?"

"That's…."

Edd explained each flower that Kevin pointed too. He showed great pleasure when explaining each one, telling him the background of each flower, also telling Kevin his favorite one which was a flower called forget me not. This went on for a little bit until the sun started to set.

"Wow it's getting late." Kevin said dusting the dirt of his pants.

"I'm sorry I keep you here so late with my rambling." Edd said looking away as his face became red.

"It's fine I was really interested with all kinds of flowers you have." Kevin said in a smile. "We'll I better get home I'm starving." Kevin grabbed his school bag. "Will I see you in school tomorrow?"

"Yes" Edd replied.

"Good, well I'll see you tomorrow" Kevin said walking towards the front of the house.

"W-Wait" Edd spoke up.

Kevin stopped and looked back "Hm?"

"Uh would you like to stay for dinner? Well I mean if you want to...probably not since I just keep you here for so long, but it's the least I can do for keeping you so late, wait that doesn't make sense, I'll shut up now." Edd said looking down in embarrassment.

"Really?" Kevin said surprised. "Uh sure if that's ok with your parents"

"Oh my mother won't be home till late and my brother is staying at a friend's house to do a project, but don't worry its fine."

"Ok, thanks for having me." Kevin said in a smile.

The two boys made their way through the side of the house, Edd showed Kevin around the house. It was a cozy place. Family pictures hanged along the walls, modern furniture, also had a fireplace. "And here is the kitchen." Edd said. It was quite a large kitchen it had maple counter tops and had an island in the middle with seats on one side.

"Wow you have a nice house." Kevin said looking around the room.

"Thank you." Edd smiled. "We'll let me get started on dinner you can sit anywhere you like." Edd went towards the refrigerator and opened it took out a few things.

"I'm not very good at cooking but I can help." Kevin suggested.

"I can't have a guest help that would be rude." Edd shot down.

"I can't just stand here watching you do all the work." Kevin pointed out.

"Well then go watch TV in the other room, the remote on the coffee table." Edd said as he's firing up pans on the oven.

Kevin pushed to help but Edd kept refusing. In the end Kevin lost. He walk towards the room with the TV and sat down he grabbed the remote on the table and pushed "on." There was nothing on so Kevin flipped through channels until he found the history channel. He lost interest after a few minutes but he still stayed on the channel. When he became to bored with TV Kevin looked around the room. It was nice sized living room that connects to the dining room. The house had a warm felling to it. Kevin got off the couch and went towards the pictures that were placed above the fire place. In one picture he saw two boys in a kitty pool smiling. One boy looked older than the other with black hair and brown eyes. 'That must be Edd with his younger brother' Kevin thought 'How cute' Kevin smiled. He then looked over at another picture. There was a picture of an older man with a young women standing next to him both had black hair and were smiling. The older man was holding up a potted plant. 'This must be his father and mother" Kevin thought. Kevin notices that there weren't any more pictures of the man. 'Strange.' Kevin thought.

"Dinners ready." Kevin heard Edd form the kitchen.

Kevin walked into the dining room. The table was all set with the food was already on the table.

"Sorry I went a little bit over board" Edd said looking down at his hands.

"Wow" that's all Kevin could say.

"This is really good" Kevin complemented. "What is this?"

"Herb pasta." Edd replied "I got the herbs from the garden."

"Fantastic!" Kevin said taking another bite of the food. "Is this one of your hobbies?" Kevin joked.

Edd responded with a blush. "N-No it's something I just happen to know."

"Isn't that called a hobby?" Kevin smiled. "You're such a dork."

Edd looked down at his food in embarrassment. "I'm not a dork."

After everything was eaten Kevin helped with the dishes. Kevin told Edd about his time in Texas and how different it was to Florida. Florida people are friendlier then the ones in Texas." Kevin explained. Edd just listened and laugh along. "Now listen to me blabber on, enough about me what about you?" Kevin questioned. "What is it like to live in Florida?"

"Uh well I don't really know how to explain it, I never been anywhere else. Nice I guess." Edd said as he did a small shrug.

"That's not an answer." Kevin Smiled.

"Well I don't know how to explain it." Edd said pouting.

The two of them laugh. Suddenly the phone ranged.

"Excuse me." Edd wiped his hands and went towards the phone.

Kevin watch Edd leave the kitchen, he finished up cleaning the dishes and headed towards the dining room table and sat down. Edd returned moments later.

"Sorry about that it was my mother checking up on me." Edd said sitting down across form Kevin.

"It's fine" Kevin reassured. "What does your mother do? If you don't mind me asking."

"She is a doctor at the Children's Hospital. She takes care of kids who have cancer."

"Wow that's must be a tough job"

"She's ok with it; the only problem is that she sometimes doesn't come home for a few days."

"Kinda of sounds like my mother."

"How so?"

"My mother works for ZTECH it's a company that makes advance prosthetic."

"Really?! I heard about that company. It's becoming extremely popular."

"Yup, but because of the "Popularity" she hasn't been home for a few days now."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's alright I get to have a lot of time to myself." Kevin laughed.

"What about your father?"

"Uh" Kevin scratch his head.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. You don't have to tell me."

"No it fine, my parents are divorced."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing it's not your fault. My man was a drunken idiot. All he did was gamble and drink booze every day. All he thought about was winning. When our mother wasn't home he would always ask us for money. One time he even hit me, but I fought back. I'm glad he stayed in Texas." Kevin began to become angry. Every time he thought about his father made his blood boil. "That good for noth-" Kevin stop and looked up at Edd who had his hands placed on his lap. 'Shit why am I talking about this?' "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to get into details."

"It's fine, sometimes it's good to get it out, but I'm sorry to hear about your father."

"Don't be." Kevin said trying to calm himself down.

"I know, but I know what it feels like to not have a father." Edd said looking back down at his hands.

"What happened?" Kevin ask, not sure if it was the right move. "You don't have to tell me."

"No it's alright, you told me about your father."

"Ya, but I just said it out of rage."

"Please, I want to tell you." Edd looked at Kevin straight in the eyes

Kevin looked back at Edd's brown eyes. "Ok"

There was a moment of silence before Edd spoke. "When I was younger my family and I would always drive up to forest once a year and spend a couple of nights in a log cabin. It was a family tradition, we never missed a year. It was always so beautiful each time we went, but not this time. As we were driving a sudden storm came. It rain so hard I thought the car roof was going to cave in. We couldn't see anything. We pulled over to the side of the road to wait out the storm. My father was very calm telling us a story about when he was young, he and a few of his friends always played in the mud after the rain, making mud pies and mud snowmen. When he got home his mother would freak out when she took a look at him." Edd laugh.

There was another moment of silence before Edd spoke again. "Then out of nowhere a truck rear end our car at incredibly fast speed. Apparently the driver was drunk and couldn't see us because of the rain." Edd took a deep breath. "Everything happened so fast. When I woke up I was in the hospital. My mother was by my side. When she looked at me she looked awful like she had no sleep in days. She explained to me that my brother and I were going to be fine." Edd placed his hand on his head tugging at his black ski hat. Edd closed his eyes "She told me what happened to our father. He didn't make it; apparently he hit his head hard and got a concussion." Edds hands began to shake. "I-I" just as Edd was going to speak he felt something warm covering him. When he opened his eyes he saw that Kevin was hugging him.

"K-Kevin?"

"Don't hold it in." Kevin said squeezing Edd tighter. "Let it all out."

Edd eyes began to fill with tears. Edd buried his face in Kevin's chest and began to cry. Kevin held Edd until he couldn't cry anymore.

"All better?" Kevin asked as he pulled away from Edd.

Edd replied with a nod.

"Good, now let's get you something to wipe yourself with." Kevin stood up and when to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of paper towels. Edd took them from him, "Thank you" he said and started to clean himself up.

"Thank you for the dinner it was delicious." Kevin said in a bright smile. Trying to change the subject.

"You're welcome; it's the least I could do since you help me." Edd smiled.

"Well I'm the one who feels responsible for what happen to you ankle."

"How so?" Edd looked confused. "I was the one who wanted to get up on the box up."

"I should have stopped you. The crate looked too old to stand on."

"You did try but I wouldn't listen."

There was a moment of silence before both boys stated to laugh.

"Well I see you tomorrow?" Kevin said as he started to gather himself together.

"Yes" Edd replied, still giggling.

"Well thanks again." Kevin said as he walked away.

"Wait! It's cold out, do you want to borrow a jacket?"

"Thanks, but I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya"

"Ok" Edd sounded unsure.

"See ya." Kevin lifts his hand in the air giving it a small shake.

"Bye." Once Kevin was out of site Edd closed the door.

Kevin made it to the main road; 'Now how do I get back?' It was getting late and cold. The only thing Kevin had on was his green hoddie and black shorts, He should have taken Edd's offer for a jacket, but he was too proud to accept it. He didn't even ask for directions. 'Kevin sometimes you're just an idiot.' Kevin said to himself.

After about an hour of walking Kevin remembered where he was. Once he made it home he immediately went to his bed and just fell on top of it.

"So tired." Kevin let in the tiredness consume him.


	4. Chapter 4-Sick in Bed Part 1

Hello wonderful people i apologize for such a late updated i have not been feeling too well.

I also apologies that this chapter is split into two sections. I am still in the processes of the second part, but please bear with me until then.

Until then Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Sick In Bed Part One

Morning came upon Kevin, the sunlight making its way through the curtains of his room.

"Uhhhh" Kevin said as he put his hands over his face to cover from the sunlight. He peeks through his hand to look at his clock that was located on the night stand next to his bed.

"Shit! I'm going to be late."

Kevin quickly got out of bed but quickly fell back on to it. The whole room was spinning. He bearded his face in his hands to stop the spinning. He felt like someone took a bat to his head.

"God I feel like crap."

Once the room stop spinning and he managed to get up he made his way to the bathroom. He took the thermometer from the cant. He's was surprised they even owned one. He sat on top of the toilet seat and placed the thermometer under his tongue and waited. When he heard the beep he took it out of his mouth to see the result. It read 102 degrees. Kevin signed.

"There is no way I can go to school feeling like this."

Kevin stood up and put back the thermometer and headed back to his room. Once inside he took off his clothes and put on his pjs. He flopped back on to his bed and pulled the covers over himself.

"I'll just sleep it off." Kevin told himself as his eyes began to close.

* * *

Edd looked back at the empty seat behind him wondering where Kevin was.

'Class is about to begin, where is he?'

Edd began to feel troubled. 'Did he make it home last night?' 'Did he get kidnapped?' 'Is he dead somewhere?' All these questions began to circle in Edd head. 'I knew I should have walked him home' Edd gave his hand a tight squeeze. He thought about texting him but could not for he did not have his number.

'I mean why should he it's not like we are friends...right?'

He recalled last night Kevin was over. Both talked and laugh as they ate a meal together. Edd told him his depressing past. Witch he didn't know why he did, but Edd could feel that he can tell anything to Kevin….well almost everything. Edd also had forgotten how nice it was like to eat with someone. Since his mother was kind of never home and his little brother was always at friends houses. He really enjoyed Kevin Company.

'Are we friends?'

Kevin looked at down at his desk thinking. They didn't talk to each other very much. Well that's mainly because he was always swarmed by girls. At Edd's house was the only time he really talked to Kevin. Edd thought it was nice to talk to someone.

'What about that kiss?'

Edd place his hand where Kevin had kissed. Kevin didn't say anything about it when he was at his place last night. 'Was it something people did in Texas to make someone feel better?' Edd didn't know what to think about the kiss. He wasn't gross by it, just confused.

'Ugh I'm so weird.'

Edd placed both of his hands on his head in frustration. He looked outside the window to what used to be a sunny day to but now grey clouds started to form around the sun.

'It's going to rain.' Edd thought to himself.

* * *

"Uh Nazz?"

It was lunch time and Edd went to Nazz's desk.

"Oh Edd what can I do for you?" Nazz said a bit surprised.

"I was wondering if you know why Kevin wasn't here today."

"Ya he text me saying that he caught a cold and he wasn't able to make it to school today."

'A cold!' Edd thought.

"I see, thank you." Edd walked back to his desk and sat down.

'Oh dear a cold...was it because I kept him at my house to late? Now that I think about it was kind of cold and Kevin didn't have a jacket, but I offered him one. Did it get colder when he was walking home?' Edd started to worry.

'Is it serious?'

* * *

Once school was over Edd when to the teachers office.

"Oh Edd what can I do for you?" Edds math teacher spoke.

"I wanted to volunteer to take Kevin worksheets to him today."

"Thank you, but you don't have to trouble yourself. I was going to bring it to him." The teacher began to organize his things.

"Please!" Edd also most yelled.

The teacher gave a surprised look at the sudden outburst that Edd the quietest student ever just made.

"I-I mean please, I want to deliver them because he delivered mine to me last time. I just thought I could return the favor." Edd said sheeply.

There was a moment of silence before the teacher spoke. "Ok you can." The teacher went into his bag and took out the worksheets and a piece of paper with the directions. "But be careful it's going to rain."

"Thank you, I will." Edd took the papers and left.

It began to rain half way to Kevin's house. 'Thank goodness I brought my umbrella.' Edd thank himself for watching the news last night. Witch he always does before going to bed. Edd didn't like the rain because if what happened. He wanted to avoided being in it if he can, but he wanted to deliver Kevin's papers to him. Edd wanted to check up on Kevin to see if he was doing alright. Edd kind of felt responsible for Kevin catching a cold and wanted to help if he can.

"221…221" Edd began to scan each house number. "Here we go 221." Edd stood in front of what it looked like a three story house. 'This place is huge!' Edd gasped. There were two front doors that were in the middle of large windows that ran through the sides of the house. Edd remembered what Kevin's mother worked for. "I guess working at ZTECH has its perks." Edd said as he made his way to the front doors.

"Ok here it goes."

* * *

Kevin awoke to the sound of the rain against his window.

"Ugh what time is it?" Kevin rolled himself over to look at his clock. "3:00, school already out." Kevin began to get himself up. "Man I'm thirsty." Kevin place both feet on the ground and stood up. The room started to spin, but Kevin didn't sit back down. "Shit, it looks like sleeping didn't help." Kevin cursed to himself. Once the room wasn't spinning anymore Kevin made his way down stairs to the kitchen. He grabbed a mug out of the cabinet and when to the sink. Once it was filled he started to head up stairs before he heard the doorbell. 'Who could that be?

* * *

Edd waited for just a moment before the door opened. Kevin opened the door.

"E-Edd?!" Kevin almost choked on his liquid. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to return the favor and to see how you're doing." Edd took one look at Kevin and knew he was sick. Edd saw bags under his eyes and sweat all around his face. 'It is serious.' Edd worried. "You looked awful." Edd pointed out.

"I'm fine." Kevin lied. He didn't want Edd to start to worry.

"It's my fault that you're sick." Edd became sad. Kevin started to notice.

"I-It's not your fault!" Kevin spoke up.

"I kept you for too long. It got late and it got cold. I should have pushed you harder to take the jacket." Edd looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry."

"Edd it's not your fault, I'm the one who **wanted **to stay longer and I was being stupid for not taking the jacket." Kevin tried to reassure him.

"R-Really?" Edd looked up.

"Yes." Kevin said with a straight face.

"Ok, but I want to help you get better. Before I came here I went to the convenience store and got a few things." Edd lift the store bag.

Kevin was happy that Edd went through the trouble. He wanted to invite Edd inside but he didn't want him getting what he has. "Thanks." Kevin gave a small smile as he took the back out of Edd's hands.

"No problem."

There was silence between the two boys. The rain stated to get harder each second.

"…would you like to come inside?" Kevin offered. He didn't want Edd walking in this rain. If Edd does get a cold might as well come from him.

Edds face lighted up. "Thank you."

Kevin moved to the side to let Edd in. Edd looked around the entry way before taking off his shoes.

"You have a beautiful house." Edd complemented.

"Thanks, but I thinks it's a little too big or two people." Kevin shrugged.

Kevin gave a quick tour of the house before he brought Edd upstairs.

"And this is my room. I'm sorry there are still few boxes that still need to be unpacked."

"It looks fine."

Edd looked around Kevin's room. It was a lot bigger than Edd's room. There was a desk, a TV stand with a TV on top of it, also book shelves with not a lot of books but nik-naks. Edd noticed another shelve in the corner that have what looked like football trophies.

"You played football?" Edd ask kind of amazed.

"Ya I did, but that was a long time ago." Kevin sat down on his bed.

"Why did you stop?"

"No reason I just didn't want to play anymore." Kevin scratched his head.

"I see." Edd looked at Kevin and knew that just wasn't it, but he didn't press any further.

"You should go back to bed." Edd suggested. "You look like you're going to pass out."

"I feel fine." Kevin said, but he knew Edd was right he felt like he was going to pass out.

"You don't look fine." Edd walked to where Kevin was sitting and placed his hand on Kevin's forehead.

"!" Kevin didn't move.

"Oh dear your burning up." Edd said in a concerning voice.

Edd went to the store bag that Kevin placed on the desk. He took out a bottle of water and a pill bottle. He walked back to Kevin.

"Here take these." Edd handed Kevin two pills. "It's ok to take them if you haven't eaten."

"….Thanks." Kevin took the bottle and meds. When Kevin was done he placed the bottle of water on his night stand.

Good", now you should lay down." Edd motion Kevin to lay down. Kevin didn't argue. He was really tired. Once he was situated Edd went back to the store bag and took out a few things. He sat next to Kevin's bed and started to talk, but Kevin didn't know what, he started to drift to sleep.


End file.
